Olga Tamm
| Casualname = Olga | Age = 14 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Hazel | Eyecolor=Pulm-Purple | Birthplace= Brest, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Muma | Element= Lunar | Territory= Brest | Occupation= Lord of Brest | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Brest | Army= N/A | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Olga Tamm(アオルガ.タム) is a female sub-protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of the main Vanadis in the story. Unlike any other Vanadis, Zhcted's greatest warlords around who has their own territory in Zhcted, Olga would travel around Europe. Because of her often absence even in her own territory, Olga is often known as the Wandering Vanadis by some peers in Zhcted until her encounter with Tigrevrumud Vorn, the Earl of Vorn and also an important figure of both Brune and Zhcted, would changed her forever. After her rescue from the ship crew who is mistaken her as a petty thie bt Tigre, Olga would became Tigre's important ally during the Prince Wars in, a battle against the dragon in Port Lux and his wars with Prince Eliot of in order to rescue to her fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas . Character Infomation Appearance Olga appeared to has a figure of a little girl. She is also has the hazel short hair and also has a short figure that almost anyone would mistook her as a teenage boy. Olga is also often has her signature pink ribbon on her head and a ruby necklace around her neck. On her clothing, Olga is often seen in a pink bra that almost covered her upper body and also has pink gauntlet around on both elbows. She is also has a pink ribbon around her waist, as well wearing a fishnet stockings in both legs as well as the spiky shoes. Personality Youngest of all Vanadis, Olga is rather childish and inexperience Vanadis who never experience the battle field. Unlike the Vanadis who is vowed to protect Zhcted from any invaders, Olga is actually wished that since her figure and personality has misunderstood by most people, even to her own people in Brest. Shy and naive, Olga is Despite the figure however, Olga would do her best effort to help out whatever she could to anyone Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Plot Backstory As the grand daughter of the patriarch family of the grassland tribe, Olga has became the Vanadis after her discovery of Muma, one of the Meet Tigre in Assavre In her travel, the Reversal Moon Vanadis would disguise herself in a boy and gone aboard on the ship in her journey. She is mistook as a petty thief by the ship crew as they chase her to the Rescue Sophie from Prince Eliot's Army Several after retake Port Lux, the Reversal Moon Vanadis would tell Tigre that she is trying to give her assistance during his battles against. After Tigre forgave Olga, she join once again with Tigre and Matvey into a mission to clash with Prince Eliot within the shores of Assavere After retreat from Port Lux after the battle against the dragon, Sophie later recuperate w Ever since the rescue, Olga would have her eagle eyes as Sophie would shows her "gratitude" through her seduction and tends to keep the Gentle Light Vanadis a bay from Tigre. Ironically, in spite her jealousy she quickly befriends with her. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Tigre's Sudden Dissaperance At the end of the battle however, Olga would found Tigre. The temporary lost against the sea dragons and the disappearance has devastated Olga, which she try to find the debris within the ship and ended in futile as neither the corpse nor the survivors bears any ressemblence on Tigre . With little option, Olga would going to Lippner along with Sophie and Matey to saftey after. At the same time, the Reversal Moon Vanadis would then meet Alexandra Alshavin. In the aftermath, Olga is blaming for herself for not put her effort to prove TIgre that she has the, which she has receives the condolences from Sophie and Matvey. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Olga's primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Muma, the War Axe of Reversal. Even with the size of the War Axe bigger than her size, Olga managed to yield the axe just fine as any weapon she yield. Interestingly, this axe is the one of the damaging powerhouse of all Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) in most Vanadis Weapons. Though, Olga's powers is actually managed to reverse anything that comes * -Olag's War Axe would change it's shape(the handle is an exception) and once rumored it is so strong that would break even the sturdiest object that none would break. Trivia *Out of all Vanadis, Olga is the only Vanadis who has a child figure. And because of her misleading figure, Olga is often misunderstood as a boy by most peers in the series, even with Tigre's sharp mind has trouble to see her real gender as a girl. *There is a running gag about Olga's jealousy upon Sophie's buxom bust (fan service joke) which seemly got attention from Tigre. Additionally, Olga's short and seemly childish body figure would made her as the only Vanadis with flat bust and easily prone to jealousy whenever Sophie tends to seduce Tigre to "repay the favor" after his rescue from Price Eliot's pirates. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted